


Daddy Ain't Here

by Jokie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>詹姆·兰尼斯特自己都没有发现自己一直都在用父亲的名字为自己排忧解难，他们说可是你爸爸不在这里</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Ain't Here

把布蕾妮重新栓回树干时那些脏汉子骂骂咧咧的揉着自己硬挺的阴茎和卵蛋，抱怨说这种时候妨碍人是要下七层地狱的。詹姆再一次想起这个细节时他的右手正放在他面前，他已经尖叫过哭喊过了，他觉得自己一辈子没哭得这么厉害过，见到母亲尸体时他都没这样哭过，这一次还偏偏是在他四十岁的时。在他觉得自己快要晕过去的时候，有人把他从地上扶起来，头朝下按在树桩上，他以为他们要砍掉他另一只手了。  
他希望两只手都砍掉的话他能失血而死，或者运气好的话他们能直接在他脖子上来上一刀。可他们的刀子只是划破了他的袍子，然后他脏兮兮的裤子。通常那样的脏汉子哪怕只是碰到他最外层的盔甲他都会觉得恶心，然而这一次令他羞愧难当居然是他自己。被划开的脏布下他的两条腿也污迹斑斑，毕竟史塔克们给他的笼子不算是维斯特洛卫生条件最好的地方。但那些嘲笑他的人似乎不嫌脏，他们的手掌拍在他的臀部,声音清脆地让人脸红，像他不是国王身边的御林铁卫而是跳蚤窝里的一个便宜婊子。  
“要我说那妞儿的屁股还没有你的漂亮，弑君者。”  
詹姆此时还有些神情恍惚，他还能感觉到自己骨肉分离的右手，每一个指节都在传来尖锐的疼痛。但他的脑子并没有完全被疼痛占据，眩晕中他意识到这些人大约是要羞辱他。这些由多斯拉克人，多恩人，小丑，跳蚤窝混混组成的乌合之众，就算你给他们一头绵羊也会毫不犹豫的操进去。  
在有人摸上他污脏的大腿内侧时他想起他告诫布蕾妮的那些话。  
——闭上眼睛，假装那是你喜欢的人。  
可瑟曦是没有阴茎和卵蛋的，不像那些在他身后胡乱摸索的家伙。  
——不要挣扎，他们会打掉你的牙齿。  
詹姆现在倒是不介意被打掉牙齿，但他更没兴趣也没力气去挣扎些什么。他待在原地，因哭泣而红肿的眼睛望着他的那只手，他拿剑的那只手，他就是那只手。身后的手开始在他括约肌旁打转，有人提议在他屁股洞里灌水清洗。他混沌的头脑一小部分告诉他这太过分了，你得做些什么去阻止他们，但他的脑子大部分还是只有那只手，他拿剑的那只手，弑君者的手。他不再拥有那只弑君者的手了，那他还是不是弑君者？  
他趴着的树桩的对面，布蕾妮还绑在那棵老树上拼命挣扎着，叫喊着要他们住手，骂他们是禽兽，威胁他们说是史塔克夫人命令她护送詹姆·兰尼斯特到君临的，她会把你们都宰了。有人凑上去给了布蕾妮几拳几脚，让她闭嘴不然会砍掉詹姆身上别的什么东西塞进她嘴里，布蕾妮看见有人在詹姆身后亮起了刀子，终于闭上了嘴巴。  
然后詹姆的确是感觉到有冰凉的液体被送进了身体里了，让他涨得难受，之后有谁的手指将清水堵在他体内，并恶意地向内蜿蜒。他呻吟出声，像几声闷响，下腹的不适让他暂时忘记了手的事情。有刀子将他身上的臭布撕成碎片，不止一个人的手在他身体上抚摸，那种抚摸让他想到瑟曦的手。  
——瑟曦的手指不会这么粗糙，瑟曦的呼吸不会这么恶臭。  
身后的手指抽出时他的下腹实在是太难受了，清水混杂着秽物从他身体里排出到地上，身旁的那些人爆发出一阵大笑。这不算什么，他想，我在史塔克的笼子里待过，被自己的粪便包围好几个月。可现在他干净了，却更让他觉得不堪。  
他们想操他，詹姆当然知道。诚然他的脑子混沌一片，诚然他的断肢疼得他眼冒金星，诚然他对布蕾妮说过如果他是女人他会让那些禽兽杀了他，可他现在只能趴在同一个位置，然后有人操了进来。他不知道是哪一个人，是那个小丑，还是那个多恩人，还是那个多斯拉克壮汉。他们所有人都在笑，所有人都在污言秽语地告诉他现在的样子有多惨，身后的人用力地操他，他闷哼，然后大叫，体内从钝痛变成火烧一般。  
有人扯住他头发将他向后拉，这时候他看见是那个多斯拉克人在操自己，多恩人在旁边等着，而小丑看起来已经上过他一次了。多斯拉克人的阴茎大得像马屌，这解释了他体内的火烧。在旁边等待的多恩人一把抓住他的阴茎，说操人的时候让被操的人感觉到好是基本的礼节。多斯拉克人翻了个白眼，说：“我他妈可是在操弑君者。”  
——可是那只弑君的右手不在我身上。  
然后他硬了起来，在多恩人的手里硬得发痛，他尝试着扭动着被多斯拉克人操着的身体操进多恩人的手里。他的脑子里再也没有瑟曦了，多斯拉克人的马似的阴茎像要带他进一个仙境，那个仙境里他的两只手都在，而且哪一只都没有杀过任何人。多恩人在他要射精前松开了手，他哼哼着顶着胯想重新回到那片温暖里去，可多恩人说不可以这么贪心。  
多斯拉克人还在操他，没完没了，早早结束的小丑像很没面子似的将气撒在詹姆身上，他奏着《卡斯特梅的雨季》将歌词改成污言秽语，提醒詹姆他可能是头一个被多斯拉克人、小丑和多恩人一起操了的兰尼斯特。可詹姆暂时想不明白那又意味着什么，断肢很痛而多恩人的手很暖，多斯拉克人的大阴茎在输送快感。多斯拉克人将他拉着一起坐在地上继续操他，多恩人将一个指节送进詹姆已经被一根大阴茎操着的入口里，詹姆的干涩的喘息就立刻带上了哭泣的腔调。可多恩人没有就此停下来，他变本加厉地塞进第二根手指并富有技巧性地拓展詹姆，引导多斯拉克人的阴茎撞击他的前列腺。  
——瑟曦从来没有碰过他那里，她为什么没有碰过那里。  
断肢痛得要死，但前列腺被操的感觉实在太过于美妙了。詹姆·兰尼斯特从来不认为自己是一个耽于肉欲的人但此刻他想一直沦陷在这种美妙里，至少这样一来不存在的右手那里就不痛了，占据他头脑太久的那些理智与情感也一并被抛弃在身边污秽的水渍里。多恩人的阴茎靠着多斯拉克人的大屌一起挤进来的时候詹姆觉得自己的眼睛前面都是星星。他听见布蕾妮咬着牙吱嘎作响，詹姆想劝她说嘿没关系的，他不知道之后会怎么样但至少现在这样挺好的。  
——两根阴茎在操一个兰尼斯特，一个独一无二的兰尼斯特。  
多恩人最终居然比多斯拉克人先射精，但多斯拉克人也没有比他晚多久，他们几乎一前一后射进他体内，他觉得自己也射得一塌糊涂。两根阴茎退出后粘稠的液体从他合不拢的小洞往下掉，强暴他的那些人不出意外的将此作为事实绘声绘色地描述给他听，像是要让他明白现在的位置。  
“你没有你爸爸什么都不是。”  
“你猜怎么着？”  
他们说。  
“爸爸不在这儿。”

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一辆走肾也走心的车，能艹一个兰尼斯特我无怨无悔。


End file.
